memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The IDIC Epidemic
|pages = 278 |year = 2267 |ISBN = 067170768X (paperback) (Kindle) }} It is a killer. And something far worse. The IDIC Epidemic is a Pocket TOS novel – #38 in the numbered series – written by Jean Lorrah. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :I.D.I.C. – Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combination. More than just a simple credo, for those of the planet it is the cornerstone of their philosophy. :Now, on the Vulcan Science Colony Nisus, that credo of tolerance is being put to the sternest test. For here, on a planet where Vulcan, Human, Klingon and countless other races live and work side by side, a deadly plague has sprung up. A plague whose origins are somehow rooted in the concept of I.D.I.C. itself. A plague that threatens to tear down that centuries-old maxim and replace it with an even older concept… :Interstellar War. Memorable quotes "How late will we be?" "Six days." "Not six-point-one-three-seven?" "Six-point-two-five-two. Mother, is it not illogical to be annoyed when Father or I give you a precise figure yet ask for such precision when we do not?" "No, just Human." : - Amanda and Spock "Last time ve couldn't get '''to' Wulcan. This time ve can't get avay from it!" : - '''Chekov' "Nature is more dangerous than an acknowledged enemy, for it so often appears one's friend that one never expects the moment it turns and casually kills." : - Kevin Katasai "Klingon scientists. Intriguing. I should like to meet them." : '- Sarek' "Chaucer died before he finished the work. I always thought that if he'd finished it, there would have been bandits. And probably a sixth husband for the Wife of Bath." : - Kirk Background information * This was a sequel to #20, The Vulcan Academy Murders. Characters Canon characters ; James T. Kirk ; Spock ; Leonard McCoy ; Montgomery Scott ; Pavel Chekov ; Uhura ; Christine Chapel ; Sarek ; Amanda Grayson ; M'Benga Non-canon characters ; Borth : Orion reprentative to the Nisus Council and Seela's uncle. ; Daniel Corrigan : Human doctor and longtime friend and colleague of the Vulcan healer, Sorel. Married to T'Mir. ::Previously featured in ''The Vulcan Academy Murders.'' ; Beau Deaver : Human/Orion hybrid medic and mathematician. ; Korsal Katasai : Klingon thought master and engineer. ; Kevin Katasai : Korsal's human/klingon hybrid son, who wants to attend Starfleet Academy. ; Karl Katasai : Korsal's youngest son. Also a human/klingon hybrid. ; Seela : Korsal's Orion wife. ; Sorel : Vulcan healer. Friend and colleague of Daniel Corrigan and father of T'Mir. ::Previously featured in ''The Vulcan Academy Murders ; T'Kar : Vulcan nurse. ; T'Mir : Wife of Daniel Corrigan and daughter of Sorel. ::Previously featured in ''The Vulcan Academy Murders. Not to be confused with the T'Mir who appears in , as they are unrelated characters.'' ; T'Pina : Adopted daughter of T'Kar. ; Sendet : One of the Followers of T'Vet, a Vulcan philosophy which rejects the teachings of Surak. ::Previously featured in ''The Vulcan Academy Murders.'' ; Satat : The leader of the Followers of T'Vet. References ahn-woon; Andorian; ; ESP; Eugenics Wars; IDIC; kahs-wan; katra; Klingon; Klingon Empire; lirpa; Orion; pon farr; Rigellian; Romulan; Surak; Tellarite; Vulcan External links * * cs:Epidemie IDIC de:Die UMUK-Seuche IDIC Epidemic, The